Kasumi Hitsugaya
by DragonessNozomi
Summary: This story/book takes place after Aizen, Gin and Tousen betrayed the Soul Society.
1. Chapter 1

"Shoot to Death, Shinso."

I heard those words and I froze as a blade extended past my head, cutting off a neat 4 strands of my black hair. I didn't need to turn on my heels to see who it was, I knew.

"Gin..." I gasped.

"Now that's no way to talk to your Captain." Came the familiar sarcastic voice behind me, somewhere in the darkness.

"You are no longer a captain, Gin. You betrayed the Soul Society!" I shouted, not giving a damn where he was.

"But it was for good cause. I'm trying to do better for the world."

"Better for the world my ass, Gin! You, Aizen and Tousen lied to me, the other Soul Reapers and to put it right, the whole Soul Society!"

"If I recall, that's almost the exact thing Captain Hitsugaya said to Captain Aizen, maybe you are his sister even though he adopted you." I could feel his blood red eyes on me, analyzing me, watching for something. But what?

"Shut up, your lying! He told me that I am his sister and he wouldn't lie about something like that!" I screamed at him in a blind rage.

He didn't seem to mind however as he stepped out of the shadows in front of me now, smiling in the sly smile that seemed to be plastered onto his face. He took a couple of steps toward me and I backed away from him.

"Stay away from me, Gin! I mean it, I'm not afraid to kill you anymore! I will always hate you!"

"I'm trying to make your life better, I'm trying to help you. Captain Hitsugaya did adop you, I watched him."

I screamed at him that he was wrong as tears flooded down my face. He kept walking toward me and I continued to back away, my feet were so quiet on the grass that I could barely hear myself walking. I fell to my knees and cried, I went to get back up but couldn't. Suddenly, Aizen appeared next to Gin. My eyes widened as I looked at them, Aizen was grinning at me. I gasped as Gin appeared behind me and Aizen in front. Aizen picked me up by the front of my Kimono, still grinning.

"Aizen," I growled. "What do you want back here, you have no business here!" I spat.

"I came to tell you the truth, about your so called 'brother'."

"You bastard, he is my brother, I know he is!"

Aizen chuckled. "But you have no idea do you? I know he adopted you because I watched him do it, after your sister died."

"How dare you bring her into this, I don't believe you!"

"Of course you don't but it can't be helped. I'll have to put you out of your misery soon or you'll spoil my plans."

"Don't you touch me!" I screamed and thrashed to get away.

He drew his Zanpakutou, Kyouga Sougetsu and raised it above his head. I shut my eyes and waited for it to be over, for him to kill me. I waited for what seemed like forever but his blade never fell. Slowly, cautiously, I opened my eyes to see Izuru blocking Aizen's Zanpakutou with his. Gin was still holding me but he had tensed up a bit.

"Well Izuru, nice of you to join us." Gin spoke from above me. Just then I felt Gin let go and he and Aizen left by a Garganta, a portal to Hueco Mundo. Izuru sheathed his Zanpakutou and knelt by me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Izuru. Thanks for coming to save me but how did you find us?"

"Captain Hitsugaya was worried about you so he sent me to look for you. Luckily I knew where you had gone and could follow you easily."

"I see," I paused. "Izuru, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?'

"Um," I paused for a moment. "Do you know if Captain Hitsugaya adopted me?"

Izuru was shocked but he pulled me into a tight yet comforting hug.

"No, of course not, he wouldn't do that. Did Gin tell you that?"

"Yes, I'm sorry Izuru, I should know better than to let him get into my head and mess with my feelings."

"Hey, don't worry it's alright. But don't think Captain Hitsugaya adopted you because he didn't."

"Alright, thank you, Izuru."

He smiled and let go of me. He walked me back to Squad 10. Once we got there Toshiro immediately embraced me like he hadn't seen me in years.

"Thank God you're alright! I was so worried, you aren't hurt are you?"

"No Toshiro, I'm fine."

"Thanks again, Izuru. I'm sorry you had to go after her." Izuru shook his head.

"I was glad to, Captain. There's no need to apologize." After I had left he walked up to Toshiro and whispered.

"I'd keep an eye on her though. Gin and Aizen were after her tonight. Gin got into her head, if I hadn't arrived when I did she would probably be dead."

Toshiro nodded but said nothing. Izuru could tell he was thinking and bowed before going back to Squad 3. I sighed as I sat on the edge of my bed. I thought about my dead sister, my actual sister. I thought about what gin and Aizen had said and I got up, going to the door and walking out. I looked at the night sky and flash stepped to the cemetery.

Toshiro's P.O.V

I just watched Kasumi walk out of her room and flash step away. I sighed and wanted to follow her but i figured that wasnt a good idea and that she wanted to be left alone. Izuru told me that Gin got to her head so he probably sent her in a panic. Knowing him he probably said something about me. I wonder-

"Captain." Came a slurred voice behind me. I knew who it was.

"Rangiku, what are you doing drunk...again?"

"What do you mean Captain?" She whined.

"You're always drunk Rangiku. Why cant you be like Kasumi?" I growled and flash stepped away, I think I knew where she would be.

My P.O.V

I sat in front of my sisters grave, tears silently running down my face. Was Gin lying to me? Am i really Toshiro's adopted sister? Is Izuru lying to me too? These different thoughts ran through my head, making my head spin. I heard someone appear and walk by me. I turned to see Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Squad, the cold one. He was walking to the grave of his deceased wife, Hisana. He didnt look at me but stopped, he looked at the grave and spoke.

"Someone you know?" He asked in his monotonous way.

"My sister, sir."

"I see. Well, I'm sorry for your loss."

"Yours as well, Captain." I managed to choke out.

He said nothing more as he left. I sat there for a few more minutes before Toshiro appeared behind me and knelt by me. He put his arm around me.

"Kasumi, are you alright?"

"Oh Toshiro, I dont know what to believe anymore!" I cried and through my arms around him.

"Shh, Kasumi, its alright." He looked at my sisters grave and i felt him sigh. "Kasumi, i have to tell you something."

I looked up at him and he looked around, then enclosed us in an ice dome. he looked at me, his green eyes were soft and somewhat sad.

"What Gin told you about you being adopted, was true. When your sister died she told me to look after you. At the time you were too young to understand so you came with me willingly. She knew that she was going to die by that Hollow that day so she told me to stand by in case it tried to kill you. I'm sorry I didnt tell you sooner."

"Do you still see me as your sister?"

"Of course i do. I never let the adopt part get in the way of that. I always thought of you as my real sister, my blood sister."

I smiled and the ice dome dissapeared. He waited until i calmed down before helping me up and walked me back to the barracks. He looked at the sky, then at me.

"Go get some sleep, i'll have Ukitake come get you up in a few hours."

"Thanks, Captain." I bowed and headed toward Squad 13.

Toshiro's P.O.V

Did Kasumi really just call me 'Captain'? I wonder if i made her mad or sad because i have lied to her all these years. I sighed and walked into my office to find Rangiku asleep.

"Figures." I mummbled. I walked to my desk and sat down. "Rangiku, get up and finish your paperwork!" I shouted at her.

She jumped up and looked around, then at me. I could tell she was drunk (no surprise) but her voice didnt sound drunk or slurred.

"Did you find Kasumi?"

"Yes, i sent her back to Squad 13 to get some sleep. I need you to do me a favor."

"Captain?" She tilted her head a little.

"In a few hours, will you go over to Squad 13 and get Kasumi up? I forgot that Ukitake is in Squad 4 recuperating."

"Of course Captain."

"Now get back to work!" I shouted and she jumped and went back to work.

My P.O.V

I got back to Squad 13 and sighed. I went to go check in but remembered that Captain Ukitake was in the hospital. I went to my room and didnt bother undressing, i plopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

I was woken later by Rangiku. I thought she was someone else and drew my Zanpakutou and pinned her to the ground, my blade to her throat.

"Kasumi, its me, Rangiku!"

"Oh, sorry Rangiku." I got off of her. "You should know better than to sneak up on me without letting me know you were coming."

"Sorry, Captain wanted me to come get you up."

"Alright well thanks." I smiled.

"I know there's something on your mind and you need something that will make you forget all of this ever happened."

"Huh? Rangiku, wait!" It was too late however; she was already dragging me out the door.

"Oh cumon Kasumi, we're only going to get a drink with Izuru with Shuhei"

"No Rangiku! Toshiro is going to be very cross with you!"

She just laughed and we walked into a building and then to a room. Izuru and Shuhei were sitting at a table. Shuhei was drinking but stopped when he saw me, Izuru looked at me. He stood up and looked at Rangiku.

"Rangiku, what is Kasumi doing here?"

"She needs to forget some things, thats all."

"Are you crazy, Rangiku? Captain Hitsugaya will hurt you if you get Kasumi drunk. She's too young to drink!"

"Nonesense Izuru, she'll be fine."

"Damn you Rangiku!" I growled.

"Now now, calm down." She said as she thrusted as bottle of Sake in my face, causing me to choke on the foul-tasting alcohol. I choked on it as i glared at her.

"What the hell are you trying to do, get me drunk? Your Captain is my brother!"

"So, he wont care. Now drink some more!"

She staggered a bit, forcing me to drink more. Izuru and Shuhei were shocked, Rangiku wasnt usually like this. Shuhei and Izuru walked toward us. Izuru grabbed the bottle and threw it across the room. He and Rangiku then began to shout at eachother. I began to cough but had swallowed most of the Sake. Shuhei quickly went over to me and picked me up, taking me out into the hall. He knelt by me and studied my face. My eyes were glazed over a bit and as I stood there I swayed a bit. He sighed and I gently fell to my knees but he caught me. Once he caught me he pulled me close to him, feeling my somewhat quick breathing from earlier.

He looked up at Izuru as he walked out of the room. Izuru frowned as he looked at me and then at Shuhei.

"Is Kasumi alright?"

"Yes, she will have a headache in the morning though. Rangiku didnt give her enough Sake to give her a hangover but im pretty sure it'll be the worst headache she's ever gotten. We'll have to tell Captain Hitsugaya, i cant keep this from him. Can you carry her to Squad 10?"

"Of course, lets go!" Izuru stated and picked me up, they hurried to Squad 10.

I could still taste the Sake in my mouth and coughed a little, tears ran down my face as I remembered what Rangiku did. I grasped Izuru's Kimono tightly as I remembered. I felt him hold me a bit tighter. I knew we were at the Squad 10 barracks when Izuru stopped and I heard Toshiro's voice, and he did not sound happy.

"Shuhei, Izuru, what the hell is going on here! What happened to Kasumi!"


	2. Chapter 2

I could still taste the Sake in my mouth and coughed a little, tears ran down my face as I remembered what Rangiku did. I grasped Izuru's Kimono tightly as I remembered. I felt him hold me a bit tighter. I knew we were at the Squad 10 barracks when Izuru stopped and I heard Toshiro's voice, and he did not sound happy.

"Shuhei, Izuru, what the hell is going on here! What happened to Kasumi!"

Izuru and Shuhei both bowed, I felt Izuru hold onto me a bit tighter. After a moment of silence, I heard Shuhei.

"Our deepest apologies sir. We were going to go drinking with Rangiku but when she met us she had brought Kasumi along. Before we knew it, Rangiku was giving Kasumi Sake. We stopped her though before she could give her too much. She should be back-" Toshiro cut him off.

"I dont care about Rangiku right now! Izuru, bring her inside will you?"

"Yes sir!" I felt Izuru rush inside.

"Thank you, Shuhei. You did well to tell me about this. Do you mind going to Squad 4 to tell Captain Ukitake that his 3rd seat will not be at work tomorrow?"

"Yes sir!" Shuhei exclaimed and I felt him leave.

I felt Izuru set me down on the couch, I let go of his Kimono. I heard him walk away and then I heard running water. Toshiro sat by my head and ran his hand through my hair. I heard him say in a soft voice.

"Kasumi, I'm sorry this happened to you. I should've went to wake you up, I knew Rangiku was drunk but I didnt think she would do that."

I smiled a little as a tear ran down my cheek, he wiped it away. I opened my eyes and looked around, my vision was a bit blurred out. I saw Izuru bow out of the corner of my eye and then i heard him say.

"I'll come check on her in the morning, Captain if you want me to."

"That's quite alright Izuru, I can handle it from here. But you can keep Rangiku away from her until Kasumi feels better alright?"

"Yes sir!" With that Izuru left.

I remembered what Rangiku did again and cried softly. I felt Toshiro pick me up and took me to his room, lying me down on the bed. He laid next to me and wiped my tears away.

"Shh, Kasumi. Rangiku isnt going to do that again, I promise."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt him pull blankets over me and then wrap his arm around me.

"Rest, Kasumi. I'll be here when you wake up." I heard him whisper in my ear.

I smiled a little and soon fell asleep. After a while I felt Toshiro clmib over me and get off the bed. I heard him walk across the room, open and close the door. I wanted to get up to go follow him but I had a small headache so I didnt. I couldnt hear anything that was going on but I could fainly hear him yelling at someone. I fell back to sleep, hoping my headache would be gone in the morning.

When I woke in the morning however, my headache was worse and I didnt feel like getting up. I groaned and brought a hand up to my head. I then felt a gentle hand put my arm back down and a cold wash cloth on my forehead, then I heard someone speak above me.

"Rest, Kasumi. Captain Hitsugaya is out working and wanted me to look after you." I knew it was Izuru and smiled.

"Izuru?" I began. "My head, why does it hurt so much?" I heard him sigh.

"Rangiku tried to get you drunk after forcing you to drink with us. She gave you enough Sake that you would get a major headache. I'm sorry Shuhei and I cant to anything more to help you."

"Dont worry about it, Izuru."

"Kasumi, we really are sorry."

"Izuru, dont worry about it." I smiled lightly at him.

"Alright but I'm here to help you so dont be afraid to ask me anything."

"Ok, thanks Izuru."

"Your welcome. Now rest before Captain Hitsugaya gets mad at me for letting you stay up. Or at least try to sleep please?"

"Alright Izuru."

Soon I was asleep again, my head hurting. Before I fell asleep I heard Izuru sigh and kiss my forehead.

Izuru's P.O.V

Kasumi fell asleep soon after she woke. I walked out of Captain Hitsugaya's room and walked to him, bowing.

"She is asleep sir."

"Thank you, Izuru." He replied without looking up at me.

"I will gladly come back later and check on her." I said as I turned and walked out of the door.

As i walked back to my Squad, my thoughts immediately went to Kasumi. I didnt know why I was thinking of her but that was soon gone as I saw Rangiku walking toward me. I kept walking however, she looked so sad though.

"Rangiku?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Izuru, do you think the Captain will let me see Kasumi?"

"I just came from there, she's asleep actually but when I come back later you can probably come with me."

"Thanks, Izuru. Can you forgive me though, for what I did? I didnt feel like myself and I didnt know what i was doing until it was happening."

"I can forgive you Rangiku, but we may have a hard time convincing Captain Hitsugaya to forgive you. If you dont mind me asking, what were you going to do?"

"I was going to ask the Captain if he was mad at me and then I was going to ask if I could see Kasumi but from what you tell me she is asleep. So I think I'll go see if Captain Hitsugaya is mad at me."

"Be careful." I told her, trying to get a laugh out of her but she just walked past me.

I sighed and went back to my Squad to find the Squad Members practicing fighting each other with their Zanpakutou. I watched them for a few minutes before seeing Shuhei sitting on a small cliff, watching my squad members. I walked up and sat by him as we talked amongst ourselves.

Toshiro's P.O.V

Sitting at my desk, I listened carefully for Kasumi in the room to my left. I could hear her groaning and turning in the bed, feeling sorry for her. It was true I didnt know what it was like being drunk and frankly, I never wanted to. I sighed in frustration and put the stack of paperwork to the side and leaned back in my chair. I closed my eyes for a moment but then heard someone coming. I opened my eyes to see the silouette of a person standing outside the door. I knew who it was and said calmly.

"Come in, Rangiku."


	3. Chapter 3

Toshiro's P.O.V

Sitting at my desk, I listened carefully for Kasumi in the room to my left. I could hear her groaning and turning in the bed, feeling sorry for her. It was true I didn't know what it was like being drunk and frankly, I never wanted to. I sighed in frustration and put the stack of paperwork to the side and leaned back in my chair. I closed my eyes for a moment but then heard someone coming. I opened my eyes to see the silhouette of a person standing outside the door. I knew who it was and said calmly.

"Come in, Rangiku."

She walked in, looking terribly troubled.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I quieted down, knowing Kasumi was in the other room. "What were you thinking?"

"I'm terribly sorry Captain, I got carried away and I didn't know what I was doing until it happened. I'm so sorry."

"You probably want to see her don't you?"

"If I could sir."

"I will allow you to see her but if any more harm comes to her, I will punish you!" I growled.

"Yes sir." She replied plainly and walked into my room where Kasumi was sleeping and closed the door behind her. I was silent and listened to what they were talking about even though I probably shouldn't have.

My P.O.V

I heard someone come in and sit on the edge of the bed. I went to move but remembered my headache then and stayed where I was. I thought I knew who was sitting next to me but I didn't want to make assumptions. Then I felt a cold washcloth on my forehead and someone spoke.

"Kasumi, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing until it was happening. I regret it now and I'm so glad Izuru stopped me before it got too out of hand."

"Rangiku, I forgive you. I should've done more to get away from you, I just didn't want to hurt you."

"Kasumi, I'll never be able to forgive myself for this but thank you." I felt her get the cloth wet and put it on my forehead a few more times, then she left.

I felt better later that night and got up, going into Toshiro's office. He looked at me and stood up, then asked.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I was."

"That's good. Oh and I told Captain Ukitake that you wouldn't be at the Squad today so he knows where you are."

"Thanks Toshiro. I'm going to go back to Squad 13 now. Is Captain Ukitake out of the hospital?"

"As far as I know."

"Awesome!" I waved to him and ran out the door.

I began flash stepping toward Squad 13, somewhat eager to see my Captain again. When I got there, Sentaro and Kione were lying on the ground. I ran over to Sentaro and knelt by him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sentaro! Sentaro can you hear me? Hey, Sentaro!" I looked at Kione. "Kione? Hey Kione! What's going on?"

I stood up and looked into the trees but then remembered that Toshiro said Captain Ukitake was back. I ran to his office and opened the door to find that he wasnt there! Where was he? I ran back outside and without thinking, ran into the forest, hoping to find my Captain there, alive.

Little did I know that Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Renji Abarai were on their way to Squad 13. Once they got there they also saw Kione and Sentaro on the ground but Renji saw me run into the woods and he followed me. Captain Kuchiki knew Renji could probably handle whatever or whoever he was following and went a different way. I heard Renji behind me.

"Stop right there!" I turned my head to look behind me.

"Lieutenant Abarai?" I stopped and faced him. "Renji, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied as he stopped by me.

Renji and I have been friends since I got out of the Soul Reaper Academy. He was the one who helped me out when I was strugling to train with my Zanpakutou. He also took me to the Head Captain to see what seat and Squad I was in. He and I stopped for a moment before remembering the past.

~Flashback

The Head Captain scared me and I hesitated to go into his office but Renji elbowed me in the side and nearly pushed me forward. He didn't wait for an invitation, he walked after me even though the Head Captain was looking at him in an angry way. We both bowed before our superior, his deep voice soon cutting to the chase.

"Kasumi Hitsugaya!"

"Yes sir!" I replied in my bowed position.

"You will be the 4th seat in Squad 13! Lieutenant Abarai and Lieutenant Matsumoto will escort you, seeing that Lieutenant Abarai is already here."

"Sir!" Renji and I both said at the same time and he dismissed us.

When we got out of there Renji burst into laughter and I looked at him questioningly but he waved me aside. Then a woman with orange hair walked from around the corner and looked at Renji who was nearly finished with his laughing fit. She looked at me and smiled.

"Hello there! I'm Rangiku Matsumoto." Seeing the Lieutenant's badge on her arm I bowed.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto." She giggled and I looked at her. Renji also looked puzzled.

"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Rangiku alright?"

"Alright." I nodded and we went to Squad 13.

Rangiku left, saying her Captain would be cross with her if she didn't get back. Once she was gone Renji looked at me.

"Are you Captain Hitsugaya's sister?"

"Shh, Renji, not so loud!"

"Right sorry."

"It's fine and yes he is."

"It must be great having a Captain as a brother."

"I guess, if he wasn't so cold all the time."

"Surely he can't be cold to you, his own sister."

"You better believe it Renji. I'm kind of glad I wasn't put in his squad to be honest."

Renji chuckled. "I see what you mean. I wonder where Captain Ukitake is."

"Is that my Captain?"

"Yes, let's see if he's in his office."

We walked around the building to see the Captain sitting in the shade of the house with a cup of tea, looking at the birds and the large garden. He looked over at us and we bowed, Renji spoke.

"Captain Ukitake, this is your new 4th seat."

Captain Ukitake looked at me and smiled, I looked away from him and then he spoke.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Abarai. You may go back to your Squad now."

"Yes sir!"

Renji stood up and turned around, flash stepping to his Squad.

~Flashback ends.

That was the last time I had seen Renji until now. We looked at each other and shrugged then felt a large Spiritual Pressure. We both staggered and ran in the direction of the sudden Pressure. Just as we were about to get to the place where the Spiritual Pressure was coming from a dark figure appeared in the trees, standing in our path. Then another appeared and Renji and I didn't have time to get out of the way but we couldn't see them.

"Renji!" I screamed.

I heard him shout at me and then suddenly it was as if the moon disappeared and the world was in permanent darkness, my body numbed and I couldn't hear anything, see anything or even feel any Spiritual Pressure. What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

"Renji!" I screamed.

I heard him shout at me and then suddenly it was as if the moon disappeared and the world was in permanent darkness, my body numbed and I couldn't hear anything, see anything or even feel any Spiritual Pressure. What was going on?

~Renji's P.O.V

"Kasumi!" I shouted but it was too late.

My eyes went wide with horror as I watched her disappearing in what looked like... No, it can't be! It looked like Captain Tousen's Bankai but... Why her? Why not me? None of this was making sense! I looked around but didn't see Aizen, Gin, or Tousen. Where are they? Was this a trap for someone? All of this was coming too quickly and I began to panic, wondering what was happening to Kasumi. Captain Kuchiki appeared by me and looked at the Bankai form of Tousen's Zanpakutou.

"There's no doubt about it, it's Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi. Renji, who were you following?" He asked me in his usual cold tone.

"Kasumi Hitsugaya sir. Captain Hitsugaya's sister."

"You mean she's in there?"

"Yes sir."

"Then we had better get her out of there before Captain Hitsugaya finds out she's missing."

The Captain and I went to help Kasumi but that's when Tousen appeared. We stopped and Tousen spoke.

"Captain Kuchiki, I do not wish to fight you or your subordinate. Let me take the girl and I will not have to shed her blood."

"You bastard! Let her go right-" I began but Captain Kuchiki cut me off.

"Renji, try to get her out of there, I will take care of Tousen."

"Sir!" I ran off to try to get Kasumi out of the living hell that she was in.

~Byakuya's P.O.V

I faced Tousen; we looked at each other even though he couldn't see. I had to be cautious around him; his senses were heightened since he was blind. I pondered the thought, and then drew my Zanpakutou.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." 1000 small blades in the forms of Cherry Blossoms appeared and flew toward Tousen.

He easily jumped out of the way but I watched him, my Senbonzakura following him wherever he went. He didn't seem fazed however but I didn't care. Why did I care about Kasumi anyway? She's not in my Squad but 'the kid' would kill me if she died in my presence. Renji isn't having any luck getting her out of there. I saw Tousen use one of his Shikai forms. He turned his blade in a circle and then a lot of different blades appeared around him. He swiped his blade and they flew toward me, he pronounced.

"Benihiko."

I brought my hand up toward the blades and Senbonzakura countered the many different blades. We fought for control before we heard.

"Higa Zekou!"

I noticed that pieces of Zabimaru, Renji's Zanpakutou were rising with red Spiritual Pressure around them and then flew at Tousen. But suddenly he disappeared. Renji landed on the ground.

"I figured as much." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"That was a clone of Tousen. He has to be in there with Kasumi."

"How did you figure this out, Renji?"

"I didn't know, I thought that if it were the real Captain Tousen then he would've been able to dodge or at least block my attack. But since he didn't and he disappeared, you can kind of tell."

"Well, lets get her out of there before he really does kill her."

We began hacking and slashing at the barrier.

~My P.O.V

In this living nightmare, I looked around but could not see anything. Darkness clouded my vision, I couldn't hear anything. Suddenly I felt something sharp against my side and looking down, I saw blood. Where did that come from? Who attacked me? Why didn't I see him? Starting to panic a little I looked around frantically and took out my Zanpakutou, looking around. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I kept getting cut from something I couldn't see, hear or feel, and I was really confused. I gave up and fell to my knees, covering my ears and closing my eyes, hoping everything would go away. As I fell to my knees, somehow I felt air rush past my head but I didn't want to open my eyes for fear of what I might see.

I then felt a blade cut deep into my shoulder and I screamed, falling to my side. That was odd, I could hear myself? Could he hear me? Great, I can't get out and I can't see him either. This is bad! What do I do? Just as I had lost all hope a hole broke in the living nightmare I was in and as I looked up weakly I was Captain Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. The hole became bigger and Captain Kuchiki and Renji jumped through it. Renji got over to me while Captain Kuchiki stood between us and Captain Tousen. Renji got over to me and I could hear again! His voice was faint at first but then it got a bit louder.

"Kasumi! Kasumi! Hey, Kasumi, can you hear me?"

"Renji, Renji. Calm down and please stop yelling." I said in a coarse voice with a light smile but then I started to cough blood.

Renji did the thing that I hoped he wouldn't have done. He started to freak out and panic. I tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. Captain Kuchiki finally spoke out of the darkness but I couldn't see where he was.

"Renji, take her to Squad 4, now."

"But Captain, I can't leave you here."

"That is an order, Renji. I can't promise to fight him without getting you and Kasumi involved any further. Now go!"

Renji picked me up as gently as he could and headed toward Squad 4. I felt that he didn't want to hurt me further so he carried me as carefully as he could without spilling too much of my blood. My breathing became short and ragged gasps as I could feel my ribs, some were cracked.

"Hold on just a bit longer Kasumi. We're almost to Squad-"

He stopped abruptly and I felt like I was falling but someone caught me again and I felt the shock of hitting the ground. The person who caught me grunted and I screamed a little. I was set gently on the ground and then I heard voice above me and fighting broke out before I blacked out from the pain.

Renji's P.O.V

Damn Gin, caught up to us, but I never saw him coming! I have to get Kasumi to Squad 4 but I cant with Gin in the way. I gently set her down and growled at Gin.

"What do you want, Gin? Can't you let us go this time; I have to get Kasumi to Squad 4. Can't you show some hospitality for that?"

"Sorry Renji, Captain Aizen's orders." Gin replied in his usual sarcastic voice.

"I guess I'll have to force you out of the way then, Captain!" I yelled as I drew Zabimaru and we began to fight.

Byakuya's P.O.V

I was somewhat winning against Tousen but we were at about the same damage and were reaching our limit. Just then however, Aizen appeared from a Garganta, grinning and said.

"Fall back, Kaname. We have all the information we need."

"Of course, Lord Aizen." Tousen replied as they left.

I growled, cursing them as they left and turned, Flash Stepping away toward where Renji went. I didn't stop however when I saw him fighting Gin but when I saw Kasumi I stopped and watched.

Renji's P.O.V

I was getting beat I'm pretty sure but I wasn't about to give up because I knew if I failed, they would take Kasumi. Just then though Aizen and Tousen appeared through a Garganta, Aizen was grinning.

"We have all the information we need, Gin. Let's head back."

"As you wish Captain Aizen." Gin replied as he sheathed his Zanpakutou and they left.

I didn't care anymore, I sheathed Zabimaru and walked over to Kasumi. She had laid here the whole time, I wondered if she was worried. I gently, carefully, picked her up and hurried to Squad 4 as fast as I could without hurting her. She would whimper softly and I saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Kasumi, don't worry, I'm taking you to Squad 4 right now. Just hang in there."

My P.O.V

I heard Renji say something but only heard him say. "Just hang in there." I wanted to ask him what he said but I couldn't find my voice to ask him. My wounds throbbed as I could feel more blood pouring out of them. I could tell Renji was worried deeply about me and he had tensed up. There was my blood as well as his on his Kimono but he didn't seem to mind his injuries, as long as he got me to Squad 4. I was worried that he was going to die with the injuries he had, I couldn't see his injuries but by the way he was breathing I could tell he was in pain.

"Renji," I gasped out. "Are you...going to...be ok?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, worry about yourself."

I coughed a few times, spitting some blood. This isn't good! Renji was equally worried and tried to hurry.

Byakuya's P.O.V

I watched Aizen, Tousen and Gin leave, then I watched Renji (despite his injuries) go over and pick Kasumi up then headed toward Squad 4 again. I sighed and headed for my Squads' barracks.

Renji's P.O.V

Finally, I got to Squad 4. I didn't bother to knock although I should have. I ran up to the door and when I got there, Captain Unohana and Isane were already standing outside. Captain Unohana smiled at me.

"Please, bring her inside Renji. I can work on her immediately."

"Yes ma'am." I replied and followed her in.

Once we were inside I had to set her on a bed and she was rolled away. I sighed and walked back outside, sitting against the wall in the shade. I closed my eyes for a moment until I heard a small, sweet voice.

"Renji, what's going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

Once we were inside I had to set her on a bed and she was rolled away. I sighed and walked back outside, sitting against the wall in the shade. I closed my eyes for a moment until I heard a small, sweet voice.

"Renji, what's going on?"

I looked up to see Momo Hinamori, she looked worried. I blinked.

"Oh, Momo, what are you doing here?"

"I was walking around when I saw you carry someone in here. Who was it?"

"Kasumi..." I replied blankly.

"Oh my goodness! Is she alright?"

"Yes, she should be fine. Squad 4 is taking care of her so she should be fine." I tried reassuring her.

"Oh, that's good."

"Why don't you come sit next to me alright? You can wait with me."

She nodded and walked over to sit by me.

"Did you tell Toshiro?"

"No, I didn't want to tell him until she was out of harm's way."

"You may have to tell him sooner than that. He's coming."

"What!" I nearly yelled, astonished. "Now, he's on his way now?"

"That's what I said. Don't worry though, I'll help cover for you."

"Thanks."

Captain Hitsugaya arrived, he looked pissed. Rangiku was next to him; she looked worried but stood a few paces away from her Captain. He looked at Momo and I and growled.

"What's this I hear about Kasumi getting hurt?"

"Many apologies sir," I began. "She was going to look for Captain Ukitake when she found him missing and..." I stopped.

"And what, Renji?"

"We never found Captain Ukitake!" I jumped up, realizing it.

"What? That's terrible! We have to go look for him!" Momo exclaimed.

"Quiet Momo!" Captain Hitsugaya shouted and she quieted down. "We need to think about this."

"We found Sentaro and Kione lying on the ground in front of Squad 13. We called Squad 4, they should be fine but Kasumi and I never found Captain Ukitake. She must be worried sick about him." I explained, trying to think.

"Yes but we can't let that bother her. Rangiku, Momo and I will go look for him. Renji, you stay here and if she asks for Captain Ukitake tell her that he is fine."

"What if she questions me further?"

"Try to stall her until we find him!" Captain Hitsugaya shouted at me, obviously irritated.

"Yes sir!" I saluted, bowed and they left.

As they left Isane came out and looked at me.

"She wants to see you, Renji Abarai."

"Alright, thanks Isane." I followed her inside.

She took me to Kasumi's room, she looked so at peace but in a way she looked troubled. I walked over and sat by her bed, unsure of what to do. I heard the door close and looked back to see that no one had followed me in. I sighed and set my hand on her arm.

"Kasumi, are you alright?"

"Renji, I'm sorry." She automatically blurted out.

"For what?"

"Getting you into all this and making you get hurt for my mistake." She started sobbing softly.

"Shh, Kasumi, it's alright. I'm not mad at you; I came with you out of my own free will. I probably would've gotten hurt anyway. You shouldn't be worrying about me though, you should be worrying about yourself." I replied softly, trying to calm her down.

"But you didn't have to help me. I could've died there and you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore."

I stared at her, mouth gaping and my eyes wide. I wondered if the pain medication Captain Unohana gave her was going to her head, making her say this. It wasn't like her to blame herself for others' pain without a good reason.

"Kasumi, if you had died think about what Captain Hitsugaya would have gone through, to lose you, his only sister."

"He wouldn't have cared. I'm only in the way of him and his work."

"That's not true Kasumi. Now rest and I'm sure you'll feel better." I hugged her and gently laid her back down.

My P.O.V

I just now realized all I had said to Renji. I felt so bad that he had seen me like that. He hugged me and laid me back down gently, as if I were a fragile vase that he was putting into a box. I held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. His body was so warm and I didn't let go until I heard footsteps coming down the hall. He let go and then I let go and he turned and walked toward the door.

"Renji, I'm sorry."

"For Pete's sake would you stop apologizing!" He shouted, and then his voice became soft. "It's alright Kasumi, now get some sleep. I'll come back in the morning to see how you're doing alright?"

"I would like that, see you tomorrow Renji." I smiled and he left.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. I noticed the footsteps had stopped and I looked at my door to see Shunsui walk in. I went to sit up but he stopped me.

"No no, lie down and keep still. I wouldn't want to cause your wounds to open again." He smiled and waved his hand down, then continued as he sat by my bed. "I have some news to break to you. They are still looking for Jushiro (captain Ukitake) but don't worry. You shouldn't worry because they have traces of his Spiritual Pressure still here in the Soul Society."

"I'm glad to hear that." I replied as I looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"Is something bothering you?"

"I couldn't find him, Captain Kyouraku." I began. "I was so useless; I let myself get captured by Captain Tousen. I feel so terrible that I couldn't find him."

"There's no reason to blame yourself Kasumi. It's not your fault that Gin and Tousen attacked. Jushiro was going to look for them anyway so you didn't get involved but you did. I'm just glad Renji and Byakuya were there to help you out, wouldn't want you to die. Captain Hitsugaya would go through the worst state of depression if you were to die."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Captain, for filling me in that is."

"Anytime, now you get some rest and I'll leave you alone. I'll check back with you tomorrow."

"Bye." I said quickly as he walked out the door.

I looked at the ceiling for a while before falling asleep. I couldn't help but worry about my Captain and wondering if they found him. I woke in the middle of the night and went to scream but caught myself, not wanting to bother anyone. I wanted to sit up but when I tried it hurt my wound so I stayed where I was. I sighed; I hated lying here, unable to do anything to help my Captain or anyone else. I wondered if Sentaro and Kione were alright.

I sighed and looked at my door, listening. I heard footsteps coming down the hall and watched my door. I wasn't sure who it was but he/she stopped in front of my door. My hand silently touched my Zanpakutou hilt which was right next to me on the bed. As the door opened I saw the new Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki walk in. Now I was confused, I didn't really know him and he didn't really know me. I took my hand off my Zanpakutou hilt and relaxed a bit. He walked over and sat by me.

"So, you're Toshiro's sister?"

"Yes, and you're the Substitute Soul Reaper." I replied with the same hint of voice.

"I heard Captain Ukitake was your Captain and he's missing. Am I right?"

"Yes, I feel so helpless lying here and not being able to do anything."

'Wait!' I told myself. 'What are you doing? You barely know this man yet your talking to him like you've known him all your life! Oh well, he seems like a nice enough guy.'

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yes, I've felt that way before, don't worry." He smiled a little which I thought he was never going to smile.

"Oh ok, I try not to worry."

"Kasumi was it?"

"Yes?" I wondered how he knew my name, unless Toshiro told him.

"Toshiro wanted me to come look after you in case you're wondering why I'm here. Sorry if I woke you up but you can go back to sleep."

I nodded and sighed softly, soon falling asleep.

Ichigo's P.O.V

She just fell asleep and I sighed. There were footsteps and the door opened. It was Renji and before he could yell I covered his mouth. He tried to get me off but I shoved him into the hall and closed the door softly.

"Renji, shut up. She just fell back to sleep!" I whispered/yelled at him.

"But they just found Captain Ukitake! They are bringing him in to get healed. He got sick on the battlefield and that didn't help the wounds he already received."

"Well don't tell her now, wait until tomorrow morning. She is so worried about him; I don't want her worrying more than she has to."

"Ichigo, we can't wait for this!"

"Yes we can, just be patient. If you want I can tell her in the morning when she wakes up."

"Are you staying here with her?"

"Yes, Toshiro wants me to look after her so that's what I'm going to do."

"Alright, you can tell her in the morning but make sure she doesn't go anywhere or push herself."

"Ya ya whatever Renji. You can go back to your Squad and do whatever you do there."

"Don't push your luck Ichigo." He growled and left.

After he left I walked back into her room to find her asleep. I sighed in relief and walked back over, sitting in the chair. I rested my head on the edge of the bed and soon fell asleep.

My P.O.V

I woke the next morning and saw Ichigo's head on the bed, he was sitting in the chair next to my bed. I smiled and placed my hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair a bit. He stirred and I quickly brought my hand away from his head. He sat up and looked at me.

"Morning Ichigo, did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Kasumi. Yes I did, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, but I couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened to Captain Ukitake."

"Actually Kasumi, I need to tell you something."

"What?" I looked at him questioningly.

"They found Captain Ukitake last night and brought him in for his injuries."

"What!" I went to sit up but he stopped me. "Is he going to be ok?"

"I don't know but Renji didn't want me letting you get up and going anywhere. I'll go and check on him but then you'll have to promise not to get up or follow me alright?"

"Ok. Please hurry Ichigo."

He nodded and got up; walking to the door he opened it and closed it softly. Once I knew he was gone I began to cry softly, not wanting anyone to hear. It hurt but I turned onto my stomach and cried into my pillow. I shouldn't have been crying yet but I was worried about my Captain, and mad at myself that I couldn't do anything to protect him. I had been crying for a few minutes when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, I shook my head and groaned.

"Go away."

"Kasumi, Ukitake is going to be fine. I know you're worried about him but don't be."

I knew it was Toshiro and allowed him to turn me back onto my back. He sat me up and hugged me gently until I calmed down.

"I feel terrible, Toshiro! I couldn't find or do anything to help Captain Ukitake."

"Kasumi, I'm almost positive that he doesn't blame you."

"I hope your right Toshiro. Ichigo went to check on him and then he was coming back to tell me how he was doing."

"Well let's hope he is doing fine, right?" he replied, trying to cheer me up a bit.

"Ya." I nodded and once I calmed down he placed me back down gently.

Ichigo walked in, not noticing Toshiro at first.

"Kasumi I've got-" He saw Toshiro. "Oh, hey Toshiro."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" Toshiro growled. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Ya ya, whatever. Anyway Kasumi, Captain Unohana told me that Captain Ukitake should make a full recovery."

"I'll leave you two, I need to get back and make sure Rangiku isn't getting drunk again." Toshiro left.

Ichigo shut the door and walked over to me.

"Thanks for doing that, Ichigo."

"Hey don't worry about it. It's all good, I was glad to help out."

"I have a question though. Weren't you and your friends supposed to leave for the World of the Living?"

"Well we were but we have to regain our strength and heal before we can. Plus, the old man said we should stay just in case something happens."

"Alright, sorry if that seemed nosy of me."

"No no it's quite alright. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks again for going to check on Captain Ukitake, Ichigo."

"No problem. Need anything else?"

"No. Thanks for asking. If I'm not up and around by the time you have to leave, will you come say good-bye?"

"Of course, now get some rest and be careful." He called back as he closed the door.

I felt at peace and closed my eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
